facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Saw II
'Saw II '''is the second installment in the Saw horror movie franchise. Plot Michael Marks, a police informant, awakens within a dark room to find a spike-filled mask locked around his neck. A videotape informs him that he has one minute to retrieve the key from behind his right eye with a scalpel, but he cannot bring himself to do is and is killed when the mask closes. Detective Eric Matthews is later called to the scene by Detective Allison Kerry when she discovers a message for him. Initially reluctant to become involved with the case, Eric decides to join Kerry and Sergeant Daniel Rigg in leading a SWAT Team to an abandoned steel factory, where they find Jigsaw, who is weakened by cancer, as well as computer monitors showing eight people including Daniel Matthews, Eric's son, and Amanda Young, the only survivor of the previous Jigsaw traps. They are all imprisoned in a house and have only two hours before a nerve gas filling the house kills them, but Jigsaw assures Eric that his son is kept in a safe and secure place if he simply talks to him alone. Pressure by Kerry, Eric reluctantly agrees in order to buy time for the police tech team to arrive and track the signal from the house. The eight victims (Daniel Matthews, Amanda Young, Xavier Chavez, Jonas Singer, Obi Tate, Gus Colyard, Addison Corday and Laura Hunter) are informed by a micro cassette recorder that antidotes are hidden throughout the house. One antidote is in the safe, the combination is "in the back of their minds" and the order "found over the rainbow". Gus is shot by the booby-trapped door, and the group makes their way to the basement, where it is revealed that Obi helped capture the others, which is supported by Laura who recalls the abduction. He enters the Furnace Trap to retrieve two antidotes, but inadvertently activates it and is burned to death. As they continue searching the house, Jonas leads them to an upstairs room that Xavier and Addison break into, which houses an antidote behind a steel door and needle-filled pit containing the key. This test is mean't for Xavier, but he violently throws Amanda into the pit instead; though she retrieves the key, Xavier fails to unlock the door in time and abandons the group in frustration. Meanwhile, Jigsaw passes the two hours with both idle and cryptic conversation with an increasingly frustrated Eric. He eventually reveals that after learning he had cancer, he attempted to commit suicide by driving off a cliff, but survived and found a new appreciation of life; with the time to live he had left he hopes to inspire others to appreciate their lives by testing their will to live. The tech team arrives, and Jigsaw reveals that all of his current victims aside from Daniel Matthews were framed by Eric for various crimes, providing police files as evidence, and if his identity is discover, Daniel will be in danger. At Kerry's suggestion, Eric destroys several documents and sketches around the area, though Jigsaw doesn't seem to care. Xavier returns to the first room, where he finds out a colored number on Gus's neck and realizes that one number for the safe is colored in ink of everyone's necks. Now desperate for the antidote, he kills Jonas in a fight and starts his hunt for the others. Laura then succumbs to the nerve agent, having been more affected than the others, and Amanda and Addison then abandon Daniel as they learn Eric is his father, however Amanda returns after finding Jonas' corpse. Addison finds a antidote in a glass box, but her arms become trapped in the razor blade-lined sockets, and Xavier leaves her to die after reading her number. Amanda and Daniel return to the first room and find a tunnel leading to the abandoned bathroom, which still contains Lawrence Gordon's severed foot and the decomposing corpses of both Adam Stanheight and Zep Hindle. Daniel collapses inside just before Xavier arrives. Amanda then points out Xavier cannot read his own number, but then Xavier uses a knife to cut the skin from his neck in order to read it. As Xavier moves to kill them, Daniel slashes his neck with a hacksaw having feigned collapse. Having seen Xavier chasing Daniel, Eric becomes enraged then assaults Jigsaw and forces him to take him to the house at gunpoint. The sitting area they were in turns out to be a freight elevator, which they use to leave the factory. The SWAT Team simultaneously trace the video feed to a similar, but a different house where Rigg finds VCR's playing previously recorded images, revealing that the events in the gas house took place before they raided the factory. The factory's timer expires and a large safe opens, inside which Kerry finds Daniel bound and breathing into an oxygen mask. Unaware of any of this, Eric enters the house alone, and eventually locates the bathroom, where he is attacked by a pig-masked figure. He awakens to find himself shackled at the ankle to the pipe, and a microcassette recorder beside him reveals that Amanda has become Jigsaw's protege. She appears in the doorway and seals the bathroom shut, leaving Eric to die. Outside Jigsaw hears his screams and slowly smiles. Characters *'Jigsaw/John Kramer (Tobin Bell): 'The Jigsaw serial killer who captures his victims to test them of their will to live through escaping traps and completing tasks. He builds up a Nerve Gas House and captures a group of people who were all framed by Eric Matthews as well as kidnapping his son, Jigsaw plans to test Eric Matthews using them. *'Amanda Young (Shawnee Smith): 'The first survivor of the Jigsaw games who is captured and placed in the Nerve Gas House. Though she is Jigsaw's secret apprentice. *'Detective Eric Matthews (Donnie Whalberg): 'A corrupt detective who brutalizes his suspects as well as framed a number of people. Jigsaw planned to test him by attempting to get him to talk to him to save the prisoners and his son instead of brutalizing him. *'Detective Allison Kerry (Dina Meyer): 'A detective who was the partner of Eric Matthews. She was involved in Jigsaws' interrogation. *'Sergeant Daniel Rigg (Lyriq Bent): 'Leader of the SWAT Team responsible for apprehending Jigsaw. *'Daniel Matthews (Erik Knudson): 'The son of Eric Matthews who was captured and placed in the Nerve Gas House to be mainly part of Eric's test. *'Xavier Chavez (Franky G): 'A psychopath who was captured and placed in the Nerve Gas House, who was captured for being a drug dealer. His intended trap was the Needle Pit. *'Obi Tate (Tim Burd): 'An accomplice of Jigsaw who captured victims for him. Though he was too captured and placed in the Nerve Gas House for being an arsonist. His intended trap was the Furnace. *'Laura Hunter (Beverly Mitchell): 'A victim who was captured and placed in the Nerve Gas House for repeating larceny. *'Jonas Singer (Glenn Plummer): 'A victim who was captured and placed in the Nerve Gas House for being involved with a gang. *'Gus Colyard (Tony Nappo): 'A victim who was captured and placed in the Nerve Gas House for embezzelement. His intended trap was the Razor Box. *'Addison Corday (Lucia Helena): 'A victim who was captured and placed in the Nerve Gas House for prostitution. *'Michael Marks (Noam Jenkins): '''A victim who was captured and the Flytrap was placed on him. His reasons for his capture was for being an informant. Deaths * '''Michael Marks: '''Face spiked in by the Death Mask. * '''SWAT Officers: '''Electrocuted to death by the Electrified Staircase. * '''Laura Hunter: '''Poisoned by gas. * '''Gus Colyard: '''Shot in the eye by the Magnum Eye Hole Trap. * '''Obi Tate: '''Burned to death in the Furnace. * '''Addison Corday: '''Blood loss from severe wrist wounds sustained from the Razor Box Trap. * '''Jonas Singer: '''Impaled in the back of his head by a nail-studded baseball bat by Xavier Chavez. * '''Xavier Chavez: '''Throat slashed with a hacksaw by Daniel Matthews. * '''Eric Matthews: '''Imprisoned and left to die in the Bathroom by Amanda Young. Category:Movies